How to turn into a shadow knight
What you'll need - a candel - a full set of red clothin e.g t-shirt and shorts -the song Play with fire by sam tinnesz playing when said - a weapon e.g sword, dager, knife - 2 pieces of paper, one with a black love heart and one with a lightly shaded red gust of fog - BRAVERY, PAIN RESISTANCE AND BELEIF What to do # Turn on Play with fire and light the candle, wait until song ends. # Fold red clothes into a neat pile next to the lit candel, lay weapon on pile. # Chant " The demons inside me shall awaken and I will send my wrath upon the humans, this candel symbolizes the destruction in my path, this music symbolizes my dark soul and eternal love for pain, these red clothes symbolize the blood on my body, this weapon symbolizes the war that shall be made, these two pieces of paper symbolize my black heart and bleeding soul, this is my wish by the demons in thee, this is my wish so mote it be." If you are a teenaged girl add "I shall be 5 foot 5 inches and weigh 110lbs with a perfect body", if you are an adult girl add "I shall be agile, my beauty shall be legendary and I shall be the perfect guy magnet" if you are a teenaged boy add "I shall be 5 foot 5 inches and weigh 125lbs with a 6 pack" if you are an adult boy add "I shall be the most handsome around, the chick magnet of town, the fighter of 1 in a million, no man will go a step near me". # Blow out candel, put on red clothing and slice both pieces of paper with weapon. # To make the spell work better listen to play with fire every night before bed until the spell works. NOTE May only work if the ritual is casted at night after 8pm. ONLY WORKS FOR THOSE WHO BELEIVE! Takes up to 1-14 days to work. WARNING DO NOT PERFORM IF UNDER THE AGE OF 13 UNLESS YOU HAVE PAIN RESISTANCE! After performing ritual you shall get an extremely painful burning feeling all through the inside of your body. SHADOW NIGHTS ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN DEMON WEREWOLVES, ALPHA WEREWOLVES, BETA WEREWOLVES AND TWILIGHT VAMPIRES COMBINED so BE CAREFUL! SIDE AFFECTS - headaches - nausea - dizziness - POSSIBLE VOMITING - eye colour changing to either red, black, purple or emerald green. - hair colour changing to either black, white or a deep red. - slight depression - anger issues - sparper teeth (canines especially) - large feet (don't ask why) Powers and Abilities * Immortality - You can only posess this if you kill someone/something you are loyal to and/or love. *info* The science behind this is because killing things makes an SK stronger and is strongest when they are loyal to or love the person, giving them immortality. * Pyrokinises - SKs can summon fireballs, fire, lightning and lava *info* This is the reason for the candel and music. * Self healing - Sks have tge power to heal themselves during a fight and healing to an SK uses minimum of 0.74% of their energy * Possession - A Shadow knight obtains the power to posses people, basicly entering the being's mind and controlling what the being does, this is because SKs are like demons but much, MUCH worse. * Su